El corazón del mundo
by meimei11
Summary: Una leyenda que se ha transmitido por miles de generaciones a través de años mundialmente, trae curiosidad a todos los humanos. Pero, ¿cuál sería la reacción de dos adolescentes cuando se dieran cuenta de que la supervivencia del mundo está en sus manos?
1. Epílogo

"_Serena, la diosa de la creación, dio vida al planeta tierra. Según leyendas de los ancestros, en medio de la nada, una luz con forma de flor apareció en medio de la nada y de ahí salió Serena. Su trabajo empezó desde que nació. Con sus poderes, hizo una esfera gigante y la pintó de verde. Sin embargo, pensó que no era suficiente, así que le agregó unos tonos de azul. Se veía bastante vacía aún, por lo que agregó a un ser muy pequeño, el cual se empezó a expandir y hacer más de él. Hasta que la tierra se infectó de ellos, empezaron a tomar forma y se convirtieron en todo tipo de cosas: plantas, animales, peces, insectos…_

_Se veía tan hermoso. Pero pensó que le faltaba algo, que no siempre tenía que haber luz, así que creó a un ser a su imagen y semejanza. Era una niña pequeña la cual vestía un pequeño vestido rosa. Sus ojos eran verde oscuro y su cabello, café. La llamó Pearce*. La instruyó para que creara un límite entre la luz y la oscuridad, y así fue: Creó un espacio infinito y lo llenó de pequeños puntos brillantes. A continuación, hizo una gran esfera naranja y brillante, que irradiaba calor. La llamó sol. Luego, hizo una más pequeña. Esta no brillaba por sí sola, únicamente con ayuda del sol. Era gris y tenía unos pequeños hoyos en ella. Los trabajos de ambas esferas era hacer –lo que Pearce llamó- el día y la noche. Al concluir su trabajo, Serena la felicitó._

_Después de un tiempo, no pasaba nada. No se movía nada. La luz no sustituía a la oscuridad y viceversa. Algo irritada, decidió crear a otro ser. Otra niña, la llamó Diame*. Sus ojos azules brillantes y su cabello grisáceo la hacían ver hermosa con ese hermoso vestido azul que tenía._

_La instruyó para que el trabajo de Pearce diera frutos, que hubiera día y noche. Ella obedeció. Con sus poderes, hizo algo a lo que llamó tiempo. Primero, parecía que no hacía absolutamente nada, pero Serena observó que el sol y la luna se movían lentamente. La esfera naranja era remplazada por su hermana gris. Finalmente, la oscuridad invadió la tierra pero no todo se puso negro. Gracias a la luz del sol, la luna brillaba e iluminaba un poco la noche. La diosa felicitó a Diame por su buen trabajo._

_Les dijo que tenía que descansar, así que les encargó que cuidaran su creación para que nada malo pasara. Antes de irse a reposar, creó a un último ser, el cual se encargaría de la muerte y antimateria. Este era un niño, pelo negro y ojos rojos. Vestía una camisa negra y pantalones negros, con detalles blancos. Le instruyó para que se encargara del fin de la vida y antimateria, pero no obedeció. En cambio, trató de lastimar a Pearce y Diame, con el fin de hacerlas desaparecer. Perdió el control._

_Cuando por fin Serena logró calmarlo, lo castigó. Creó una dimensión paralela a su creación y lo mandó ahí, para que no causara más daños al planeta tierra. Se quedaría solo ahí para siempre, haciendo su trabajo desde aquél lugar._

_Al fin, decidió irse a tomar sueño. Se despidió de sus hijas y desapareció entre las nubes del cielo, dejando a cargo a sus tres más preciadas creaciones."_

-El resto de la leyenda trata de que Pearce y Diame saldrán a la luz un día que la tierra esté en crisis. Con crisis, supongo que se refiere a que el otro ser cuyo nombre no viene aquí, salga de su dimensión y comience a destruir el planeta. –Decía una rubia de ojos verdes, adulta.

-¿Por qué el otro no tiene nombre? –Preguntó un adolescente con las mismas características.

-Tal vez Serena no tuvo tiempo de darle uno, pues empezó a destruir todo. Nuestros ancestros le llamaban el "_innominatam_" que en nuestro idioma es sin nombre o innombrable, cariño.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno. Eso es todo por hoy. –Le sonrió a su hijo. –Bueno, vámonos ya, que la limosina nos está esperando para llevarnos al aeropuerto. Recuerda que tendremos que ir a Japón.

-¿Para qué?

-Tenemos que hacer unos negocios con la familia Miyazono.

-No me caen muy bien.

La adulta ríe –Lo sé hijo, pero nuestra familia y ellos están unidos económicamente. Además, la señora Maria Miyazono no es mala, es buena persona y es muy simpática.

-Siempre que viene a Londres me molesta, no me agrada. –Respondió serio.

-Vamos Takumi, dale una oportunidad.

El rubio suspiró. –Está bien.

La adulta sonrió. –Gracias, hijo. –El adolescente le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Señorita Patricia Walker, Joven Takumi, la limosina está afuera esperándolos para llevarlos al aeropuerto. –Les informaba un mayordomo. –Bajar lo más pronto posible. –Dijo y se retiró.

Ambos bajaron y se subieron al auto, tomando camino al aeropuerto.

* * *

**+Japón+**

-Trata a decir Wingardium Leviosa. –Bromeaba un chico de pelo café, el cual comía un trozo de pan.

-Muy gracioso, Hinata. –Respondió sarcásticamente una chica de pelo negro y ojos ámbar. –Dudo que tenga poderes de diosa, ¿sabes?

-Quién sabe, Misaki. –Contestó el que comía pan. –Tal vez mañana despiertes levitando.

-Ha Ha –La pelinegra forzó una risa. –Muy gracioso. Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar trabajando en la gasolinera? Quiero decir, tu turno empieza a las tres y ya son las tres y cuarto.

-¡Oh, es verdad! –La chica se llevó la palma de la mano a su cara. -¡Adiós Misaki, sigue practicando! –Dijo huyendo.

Sin más, se sentó en el césped del patio de su casa y miró al cielo. Nadie había podido comprobar si la historia de Serena y sus tres hijos era verdadera, aún. Según antiguas escrituras y dibujos, describían a Serena como una mujer hermosa de pelo blanco, con ojos amarillos. Su piel –según antepasados- era tan blanca que fácilmente se perdería en la nieve. La primera vez que los ancestros la vieron, estaba desnuda, así que una mujer le hizo un vestido blanco, parecido a uno de novia, pero más largo.

Se metió a su hogar para ir a su cuarto. De una estantería, sacó un libro y empezó a leer.

"_Antaño, Serena bajó de los cielos y miró a todos los hombres y mujeres que ahí se encontraban. Les sonrió y los habitantes encontraron la felicidad. Una mujer salió de una cueva y le dio un vestido que ella misma confeccionó con lana de oveja, algodón y varios. La diosa se lo puso y con su voz angelical, habló._

_-El día en que mi creación esté en crisis, bajaré y los castigaré sin piedad alguna, pues ustedes humanos, serán los causantes._

_Horrorizados, corrieron a traerle todo tipo de ofrendas, las cual rechazó. Se dirigió a la mujer que le había hecho el traje. Tomó su mejilla y le sonrió sinceramente. Volvió a subir y se perdió entre las nubes."_

-Se dice que la mujer vivió feliz eternamente, ¿eh? –Sonrió tristemente. –Ojalá y esa mujer hubiera sido yo.

Cerró el libro y lo colocó de nuevo en su lugar. Acto seguido, se recostó en su cama y abrazó una de sus almohadas, tratando de quedarse dormida, pero le resultó imposible. Su celular sonó y lo tomó.

-¿Moshi Moshi?* -Dijo ella.

-¡Oh, hola Misaki!

-¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! ¡Pensé que estabas en China!

-Y lo estoy. –Rió. –Lamento no haberte podido llamar, es que he andado muy ocupada cuidando a tu padre y bueno… Eso.

La chica suspiró. -¿Ahora qué le pasa?

-Al parecer tiene bronquitis. Según él, empezó con una simple gripe, pero quién sabe…

-Mamá… ¿Por qué le crees?

-Porque él es el que nos mantiene, cariño. Si no fuese por él, estuviéramos en las calles, además, no me deja conseguir trabajo propio.

-Ese estúpido…

-Bueno, te cuelgo. Al parecer tiene otro ataque de tos. ¡Hasta pronto, hija! –Colgó sin dejarle tiempo para despedirse.

-Sí… Adiós. –Murmuró tristemente.

* * *

Términos con *

Moshi Moshi = Se usa en Japón para decir "Hola" cuando se inicia una conversación por télefono.

Pearce* = Antes que nada, este nombre fue invención mía. Viene de la palabra "Pearl" (Perla, por el color de su vestido) y "Space" (Espacio, pues creó esa dimensión) Me inspiré del Pokémon **Palkia** _–Si jugaron Pokémon, Diamante, Perla o Platino, lo habrán notado enseguida.-_

Diame* = También fue invención mía. Viene de la palabra "Diamond" (Diamante, por el color azulado del vestido) y "Time" (Tiempo, pues fue la creadora de éste) Me inspiré del Pokémon **Dialga**.

También cabe destacar que el otro ser que creó Serena, fue inspirado de **Giratina **_–que según la leyenda del mundo Pokémon, fue el creador de la muerte y antimateria.-_, otro Pokémon de las series Diamond, Pearl & Platinum.

Eso es todo y espero ver sus opiniones acerca de este nuevo fic. Me gustaría verlas para saber si continuarlo o no, pues me he animado con este proyecto bastante.

¡Un saludo, lectores!


	2. El corazón del mundo

**A lo de ayer, cuando Hinata dice "-¡Oh, es verdad! –La chica se llevó la palma de su mano a la cara" Me refiero a que Misaki se llevó su mano a la cara. Perdón por la confusión.**

* * *

Después de bajar del avión y dirigirse a la salida del aeropuerto, se encontraron con Cedric, un fiel mayordomo el cual los llevaría a la mansión Miyazono. Se subieron a la limosina y Patricia rió al ver a su hijo.

-Takumi… Sé que estás cansado por el vuelo, pero pronto descansaremos, ¿sí? –Le sonrió.

-Si Maria-san me deja, está bien. –Gruñó. –Lo cual dudo mucho.

-Maria es una buena persona, hijo. Te quiere tanto que no te deja en paz. –Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez nerviosa.

Él la miró y se volteó de nuevo a la ventana del auto, únicamente para ver que se había parado enfrente de una casa. Patricia preguntó qué pasaba al chofer y le respondió que se habían quedado sin combustible. La adulta gruñó de desesperación y se bajó del coche. Su hijo también lo hizo, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Hacer un vuelo de Londres a Japón era bastante cansado.

Notó que la casa no era de una familia adinerada. Era un hogar típico de Japón, con un jardín enfrente y una cerca que rodeaba la casa, el lugar era de dos pisos. Desde fuera, se veía bastante cómoda.

-¡No puede ser! –Gruñó Patricia en desesperación otra vez. -¿Pero por qué nos hemos quedado sin combustible a mitad del camino? ¿No se supone que estaba planeado ya ir a la casa Miyazono?

-S-sí, señora. Pero a-al parecer, hubo una fisura en el tubo donde se almacena la gasolina y se tiró toda por el camino. ¡Lo siento mucho! –Suplicó el mayordomo.

La adulta lo miró y le sonrió. –Bueno, -suspiró- supongo que habrá que esperar, ¿no? Cedric, ¿puedes llamar a Maria-san y explicarle la situación, por favor?

-A la orden. –Obedeció sin más y tomó su celular.

_-¿Hola?_ –Se oyó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas tardes señorita Miyazono. Soy el mayordomo personal de la señora Patricia Walker, Cedric.

_-¡Anda, Cedric, qué sorpresa! ¿Pasa algo!_

-Sí. Nos hemos quedado sin combustible a medio camino y estamos varados en unas casas, cerca del centro de Tokio.

_-Oh, entiendo, ¡no se preocupen! Mandaré a alguien para que los ayude, ¿sí?_

-Muchas gracias, la señorita Patricia se lo agradecerá de por vida.

_-¡Dígale que no es necesario! Ahora, ¿me puedes decir la dirección o la calle en donde están?_

-Bueno… -Miró a su alrededor. –Estamos en un lugar… Bueno, dice algo de "Callejón [Inserte nombre aquí]"

_-Excelente. He mandado a alguien que los traerá. ¡Los espero con gusto! Por cierto, ¿está Takumi ahí?_

-Sí. –Miró al chico, el cual estaba recargado en la limosina. –Aquí está.

_-¡Oh, qué bien!_ –Rió maliciosamente bajo_. -¡Los espero!_ –Colgó.

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo y miró a la adulta rubia. Ella se le acercó con brazos cruzados, buscando una respuesta. –Ella dice que mandará a alguien para llevarnos a su mansión. –La mujer suspiró aliviada. –Como su casa está al otro lado de la ciudad, supongo que estaremos un rato aquí.

La rubia asintió y se subió al carro a descansar. En ese momento, las puertas de la casa que Takumi observaba se abrieron, dejando ver a una chica de pelo negro y ojos ámbar, sin quitarle la vista a un libro cuyo nombre era "Serena: La madre de todo"

La joven miró de reojo a la limosina y al rubio, confusa. Cedric se le acercó lentamente y dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas tardes, joven. Lamento causarle perturbación, y seguro se preguntará qué hacemos aquí. –La ojos de ámbar asintió. –Resulta que nuestro coche se quedó sin combustible en medio camino a una reunión y quedamos varados aquí. No se preocupe, en unos minutos alguien vendrá por nosotros y terminara la confusión.

-Ya veo. –Fue lo único que dijo la joven.

-Mi nombre es Cedric, sólo soy un simple mayordomo. Ella es Patricia Walker –Miró a la rubia que se encontraba en el carro.

-¿P-Patricia Walker? –Preguntó la chica. -¿La jefa de la empresa Walker?

-Así es. –Confirmó Patricia, saliendo del carro. –Esa soy yo, -se acercó a la pelinegra -¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Misaki Ayuzawa –Dijo ella, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Ayuzawa? ¿Acaso no conocerás a una mujer llamada Minako Ayuzawa?

-Sí. –Asintió enseguida. –Es mi madre, ¿por?

-¡Oh! Ella fue una enfermera que me atendió en Japón años atrás. Era muy buena y nos hicimos amigas. ¡Qué gustazo conocer a su hija, en verdad! –Le sonrió. -¿Ves a este apuesto joven de allá atrás? –Al decir eso, llamó la atención del chico. –Ese es mi hijo, Takumi.

-Se parecen bastante… -Dijo, mirando a Patricia y a Takumi

La rubia rió. –Sí, eso nos lo dicen bastante a menudo. ¡Takumi, ven aquí un momento! –El chico caminó hacia su madre sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Hola –Dijo él.

-Hola. –Respondió ella con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Ya se han hecho amigos, qué sorpresa! –Exclamó Patricia con flores moe a su alrededor. –Bueno, se me hace muy mal esperar aquí fuera con el calor y eso, así que… ¿Podemos entrar a tu casa?

-Eh, claro… Pero mi mamá no está aquí.

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde está?

-En China, cuidando a papá. –Suspiró tristemente. –No volverá en unos meses, o quizá dentro de un año, por lo que bueno… No eres una extraña, puedes pasar, supongo.

La señora le hizo una seña a Cedric para que los acompañara y obedeció.

Lo primero que notaron fue que la casa por dentro era muy acogedora. Por respeto, se quitaron los zapatos y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. El piso era _tatami*_ y era muy grande. Había una _shoji*_ que llevaba a la cocina, y más al fondo, unas escaleras. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde claro que representaba la armonía y la paz; las de la cocina eran azul claro, representando la convivencia y el bienestar. Toda la casa en sí estaba muy bien decorada. Lo que más resaltaba era una estantería llena de libros: Leyendas, ciencia, biología, escuela…

Más arriba, había una sección únicamente dedicada para la leyenda de Serena, lo que llamó la atención de ambos ingleses.

-Disculpa Ayuzawa. –La chica volteó. -¿Podemos tomar un libro de la estantería de arriba?

-¿De Serena? –Preguntó.

-Sí. Al parecer tú también estás igual de interesada que nosotros dos. Mi hijo se dedica a estudiar sobre ello. –Sonrió, tomando un libro.

-Exacto. –Le sonrió a la rubia, lo que causó un gran impacto en Takumi. –Me parece impresionante el cómo creó nuestro planeta. Aunque los científicos no tengan vida social tratando de negar la teoría de la creación Serena, yo creo que sí es verdad.

-¡Anda, hijo! Ella también tiene tus mismos pensamientos acerca de eso. –El joven la miró y le sonrió. –Takumi también cree en esa teoría, y no se rendirá hasta comprobar si es verdad o mentira.

-Así es. –Murmuró el rubio.

Desde fuera, se oyó el pitido de una bocina de carro. El trío inglés lo reconoció inmediatamente y se despidieron.

Antes de irse, Takumi se acercó a Misaki:

-Oi, este libro se ve interesante. ¿Me lo puedo llevar prestado?

-¿Eh? Ah, claro. Tengo muchos más, si quieres quédatelo. No sé cómo me lo piensas devolver…

-Sé dónde vives. –Le sonrió burlonamente. –Te lo devolveré mañana, a la primera hora del día.

-¿¡Qué dices?! –Gritó alterada.

-A la primera hora del día. –Volvió a sonreír. –Bueno, me voy. Hasta luego, Ayuzawa… -Dijo murmurando.

* * *

Durante todo el camino pensó en la chica. Muy interesante, según él. No había mostrado ningún tipo de atracción hacia él, lo que lo hizo sentir cómodo. Comúnmente, una chica normal se sonrojaría y trataría de pegarse a él, pero ella no lo hizo. De hecho, mostró un poco de repulsión. ¿Por qué?

Puso sus ojos esmeraldas sobre el libro y lo abrió. De su bolsillo, sacó un estuche con sus gafas y empezó a leer.

"_Pearce y Diame no se mostrarán en persona hasta que sea estrictamente necesario. Ellas vigilan el mundo desde un lugar diferente. Pearce desde el espacio y Diame en su propia dimensión. En cambio, el innombrable mira el mundo con celos desde su mundo, a través de materiales que reflejan. Agua, cristal… _

_Serena, también conocida como la diosa de la creación o el corazón del mundo, duerme en un lugar aún desconocido para los humanos. El día en que dos humanos la invoquen, aparecerá y escuchará sus suplicas, en cambio, si es para hacer el mal, castigará a su creación y destruirá todo, incluyendo a los humanos._

_La diosa puede cambiar el ánimo de una persona –o animal- con tan sólo sonreírle o mostrarle una cara enojada, según antiguas escrituras. Normalmente, se mostraba cada quinientos años frente a la persona que más necesita su ayuda, sin embargo, eso dejó de ocurrir cuando un humano la traicionó._

_Le otorgó a aquél ser vivo poderes para que pudiese revivir a su familia y ser feliz, pero en vez de eso, hirió gravemente a Serena, causándola enojar. Tormentas, huracanes, rayos, incendios… Todo eso pasó cuando el corazón del mundo se enojó. Soltó una lágrima y cayó una inundación en la aldea del pobre hombre, matando a miles de personas en el acto._

_Pearce y Diame aparecieron para calmarla, ya que si no se detenía, destruiría el planeta entero. Tuvieron una pelea de la cual ninguna salió victoriosa. Finalmente, Serena se calmó y se fue a descansar, para recuperarse de sus heridas, tanto psicológicas como físicas."_

-Así que dos humanos invocarán a Serena. Interesante. –Se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

**Eso es todo, perdón por el corto capítulo, pero es que, sinceramente, me cuesta escribir 2000 o 3000 palabras en un cap. –Soy muy floja.**

**Prometo poner algo de romance en los siguientes capítulos, lo prometo. Y si no, me pueden tirar tomatazos y denunciar por fraude xD.**

**Un saludo.**


	3. Visita inesperada

-Sabes, mamá…

-Dime, Takumi.

-¿Podemos volver mañana? Esta chica tiene información muy interesante. –Le comentó sin quitarle la vista al libro. –Y bastante.

La adulta sonrió. Sabía que no sólo quería volver por los libros. Una madre siempre sabe lo que su hijo quiere, y Patricia no era la excepción.

-Claro, no creo que sea un proble-

-Lamento informarles, joven Takumi y señorita Patricia, que mañana tiene una reunión con la familia Igarashi. –Les recordó el chofer. –Así que dudo que sea posible.

-Oh, ya veo. –Gruñó el rubio. -¿Y a qué iremos? –Le preguntó a su madre -¿A hacer como que nos reímos con sus anécdotas?

Patricia rió nerviosa. –Bueno…

-Y no salgas con que Igarashi es un buen chico porque tú más que nadie sabe que no. –La adulta suspiró.

-Está bien, sé que es imperdonable lo que me hizo pero… Bueno, tú sabes que tenemos que ir, cielo. Es muy importante tener lazos con ellos, pues su compañía de negocios es la más poderosa de todo Japón.

-Casi te asesina –recalcó molesto -¿Y aún irás a la reunión con una cara de felicidad y lo saludarás de mano? Mamá, sé que…

-Silencio. –Dijo en tono cortante, lo que impresionó bastante al adolescente. –Sé que no quieres ir y yo tampoco, pero tendremos que hacerlo. Fin de la conversación. –Concluyó.

El resto del camino se pasó con un silencio incómodo.

88888888888

La chica de ojos color ámbar se encontraba limpiando su cocina después de tratar de cocinar. En ese momento deseaba que su madre llegara por la puerta y le hiciera el desayuno. Pero no. El estúpido de Sakuya, su padre, tenía que tener esclavizada a Minako o si no, se quedaría en la calle.

Terminó y se dirigió a la sala, para soltar un gruñido y sentarse en el suelo. Se rascó la nuca y se recostó en el piso, buscando dormir más, pero no lo consiguió.

Tocaron la puerta y ella volvió a gruñir. Se levantó con pesadez y tomó camino a la entrada. La abrió y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la persona que tocaba ya estaba dentro de su casa.

Hubo un gran silencio y la chica lo rompió.

-Pero… ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí a estas horas?! –Gritó molesta, aunque impresionada.

-Te prometí que volvería a dejarte el libro. –Le sonrió –Listo, ya está –señaló a la estantería- Ya lo dejé, ¿ves? no te alteres, mujer.

-¡C-cómo sea! –Se cruzó de brazos –Ahora que terminaste, te puedes ir…

-No. –Respondió.

-¿Cómo? –Dijo con una aura oscura saliendo de su alrededor.

-Que no. –Volvió a contestar, sonrisa burlona en cara.

-¿Cómo que no? –Preguntó con la aura oscura expandida por todo el hogar.

-Oh –Miró al aura -¿Esto pasa cuando te hacen enojar? ¿No serás acaso una reencarnación de el innombrable? –Se burló.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡Y FUERA, FUERA, FUERA! ¡NO DORMÍ AYER EN LA NOCHE Y QUEMÉ LA COCINA! ¡LLEGASTE EN EL PEOR MOMENTO POSIBLE, ESTÚPIDO ALIENIGENA!

Hubo un silencio hasta que el rubio estalló en risas y se empezó a revolcar en el suelo.

-¿¡De que te ríes?! –Le gritó más que furiosa la pelinegra.

-¡E-es que! –Siguió riendo -¿Alienígena? –Vio la expresión de la chica –Bueno, ya. Me callo.

-Eso es todo, fuera. –Le dio la espalda. –Mira, te conocí… Ayer. Sé apenas que tu nombre es Ta… Takumi, algo así y bueno, que eres hijo de Patricia Walker y también provienes de Inglaterra. O sea, eres un extraño para mí aún. Por lo tanto, puedes irte yendo.

-Oh, no quiero. –Le comentó. –Tienes libros bastante interesantes sobre la creación del mundo, me ayudarán bastante en mi investigación.

-¿Investigación?

-¿No te dijo mi madre ayer? Investigó la teoría Serena, quiero comprobar que es real.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, quiero silenciar a los científicos. –Tomó un poco de aire. –No es que odie sus investigaciones e inventos, pero bueno…

-Ya veo. –La adolescente miró al reloj- Ya son más de las ocho de la mañana, eso quiere decir que aún tengo tiempo para dormir. Así que lárgate.

-No sin antes… -Tomó otro libro de la estantería alta –Me llevo esto.

-Eh… Bueno, pero devuélvelo. Supongo…

-Ahorita mismo debería estar en una reunión de bueno… Asuntos mayores. –Dijo indiferente.

-¿¡Pero qué dices?! ¡Entonces ve! ¡Si son asuntos mayores deberías preocuparte! –Le gritó y lo empujó fuera de casa. -¡Ahora vete! –Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El rubio suspiró. Aquella chica no mostraba nada de atracción a él, como lo harían otras, al contrario, hacía todo para sacarlo de su vista. Era muy… Interesante, según el adolescente.

A sus diecisiete años de edad ya tenía a mujeres arrodillándose para que se fijaran en ellas, pero sólo las ignoraba o les rompía el corazón con un simple y asesino "No".

Caminó hacia la mansión Igarashi a escondidas, pues le había dicho a su madre que iría a tomar un corto paseo por el parque de la otra calle del hotel antes de partir. Cosa que había prometido hace media hora y probablemente en ese momento, Patricia estuviera arrancándose el pelo desesperada porque no llegaba.

Mientras se dirigía hacia allá, abrió el libro y lo leyó. Cayó una hoja de papel doblada al suelo y la rejuntó. Pensaba que sería algo de Misaki Ayuzawa, algo personal, por lo que se resistió a desdoblarla, pero no pudo con la curiosidad y la abrió.

Era un dibujo de una mujer de apariencia adulta, al lado había un hombre que parecía ser su esposo. Él abrazaba a un bebé, mientras que la mujer tenía en brazos a una pequeña niña de al parecer dos años de edad, sonriendo. La pequeña era bastante parecida a Ayuzawa, por lo que dedujo que era ella. Sonrió, entonces recordó lo que dijo el día anterior cuando la conoció.

"Mi madre no está aquí" ¿Acaso ella estaba muerta? Bueno, no se podía saber si no había pruebas de aquello, y dudaba de que se lo dijera.

Dobló la hoja de nuevo y la metió en la última página del libro y prosiguió con lo que iba a hacer.

Leyó y una parte le llamó bastante la atención.

"_Un día, mientras el mundo estaba en caos por tanto odio y celos, Pearce y Diame salieron del agua para tratar de calmarlos, pero fue inútil._

_Los humanos las hirieron gravemente, casi destruyéndolas, pero fue ahí cuando una gran tormenta azotó el planeta y hubo un gran terremoto. Un hoyo se formó entre las nubes y de ahí bajo Serena, totalmente enojada. Curó a sus hijas y las mandó a descansar. Molesta por lo que le habían hecho los humanos a sus creaciones, los castigó, excluyendo a personas inocentes. A los culpables, los maldijo enviándolos a la dimensión del innombrable, para que estuvieran ahí por siempre._

_Creó, con la bondad de los pocos inocentes, un ser al que llamó __**Amolentia**__, el cual se encargaría de estabilizar la bondad, el afecto y el amor de los seres humanos. Aquella creación era un pequeño niño –que según antiguas escrituras y dibujos- tenía cara de ángel inocente. Ojos azules verdosos, cabello rubio y vestimenta blanca. Representaba la inocencia en estado puro._

_Serena creyó que gracias a él, habría paz y amor eternamente, pero no pudo estar más equivocada. Del suelo, subió el innombrable, destruyendo el piso. Miró a Amolentia y de la boca del ser malvado, salieron unas palabras._

'_La paz y el amor son cosas muy monótonas. ¿Por qué acabar con el odio y la envidia? Hagan lo que hagan, siempre existirán, les guste o no.' Dirigió una sonrisa malévola a su progenitora y volvió a su mundo, dejando confusos a todos los presentes."_

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre el rubio y decidió que era mejor apurarse, así que cerró el libro y corrió al hotel donde se hospedaba actualmente su madre y él.

888888888

-Veo todo muy pacifico. No ha pasado nada desde ese entonces. –Comentaba una niña de pelo grisáceo y ojos azules.

-Y que así siga. –Respondió otra, ojos verde oscuro y cabello café.

-¿Tú crees que mamá esté controlando todo? –Preguntó la de pelo gris.

-No. Ella nos dejó a cargo. Además, sería muy malo dejarle todo a ella. Quiero decir, ¡siempre que pasa algo malo, tiene que venir ella y ayudarnos! ¿No se cansa? ¿No se molestará? –Se cuestionó la pelo café -¡Se merece un buen descanso!

-Creo… creo que tienes razón. –Asintió la ojos azules. –Pero mira, las cosas no son iguales que antes. Anteriormente, la creación de mamá era muy bonita. ¡Era muy verde, como tus ojos, y con tonos de azul, igual que los míos! Ahora, veo mucho gris y negro, como… Bueno, tú sabes quién, hermana.

La otra niña suspiró. –Tienes razón. Pero las cosas cambian, ¿no?

-¿Tú crees que nuestro otro hermanito sea malo? Digo, se supone que él esparce el amor, bondad y confianza por toda la creación. Mamá me dijo por telepatía, o como lo llamen los humanos, que últimamente había mucha gente allá en el cielo. ¡Imagínate como está allá abajo!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Pero qué no te has dado cuenta, Pearce? La vida de un humano en la creación consiste en asesinato, muerte, robo, sólo para hacerse notar o que crean que alguien es mejor que otro. ¿No ves? Mamá estaría muy enojada si viera esto, pero con lo ocupada que está en el cielo, es mejor que no lo haga.

-Diame…

-¡Amolentia se supone que tendría que evitar todo eso! ¿O es que no sabe? ¿O quizá no quiere? ¿Le dará pereza?

-Tal vez. –Suspiró de nuevo. –Sólo él sabe por qué, además, no sabemos dónde se encuentra ahora. Así que no hay que decir cosas sólo porque sí, ¿está bien?

-Está bien. –Hizo un puchero. -¡Pero eso sí, estoy muy molesta!

-Ya, ya. Vamos, sigamos vigilando. –Concluyó.

Y las dos niñas siguieron con su trabajo.


	4. Lluvia

_Antes de empezar con el capitulo, quiero perdonarme por un error. El título del primero es "Epílogo", cuando apenas empieza. Lo siento mucho._

_Cabe destacar que Amolentia está inspirado en Mew, otro Pokémon. _

-Diálogo –dijo el diálogo (lol)

**Personaje hablando en inglés.**

* * *

_Isla Palmyra_

En una pequeña isla deshabitada, al otro lado del mundo, se encontraba un niño. Sus ojos azules verdosos eran iguales al mar que tenía enfrente, y su pelo rubio hacía una perfecta combinación con el atardecer.

El pobre no tenía a nadie con quien jugar. A veces se preguntaba el por qué tenía que haberse mudado a esa pequeña isla. Sus pies se levantaron del suelo y empezó a levitar, en busca de alguien.

-¿Hola? –gritó el pequeño. -¿Alguien quiere jugar conmigo? –Pero fue inútil. Él sabía que no había nada y nadie con quien jugar, a excepción de los pequeños insectos y los peces. Sin embargo, no eran suficientes. Ya varias veces, arañas y hormigas lo habían atacado. Y no hablar de los animales submarinos, los cuales no hacían nada más que nadar, dormir y huir de sus presas.

Había hecho amistad con varios animales marinos. Una ballena, a la que le puso el nombre de Bale, una tortuga marina a la que llamó Tori, entre otros. Sin embargo, tenía ganas de jugar con alguien más. Sus hermanas, las cuales tenían mucho trabajo, no lo venían a visitar. Quién sabe si ya se habrían olvidado de él, pensaba todos los días. Y su madre estaba mucho más que ocupada atendiendo visitas allá arriba.

Puso los pies en tierra de nuevo y se sentó debajo de una palmera. Escondió su cara entre sus piernas y suspiró.

Entonces, tuvo una idea. Se puso de pie y levantó la cabeza con determinación. Flotó hasta la costa y llamó a sus amigos.

-¡Tori, Bale! ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Me mudo de lugar! –Gritó hacia el mar. -¿Quieren venir conmigo?

Y del fondo, salió una gran ballena azul acompañada de una tortuga marina.

-Ustedes dos han sido mis mejores amigas desde que me instalé aquí, y me pondría muy triste irme y dejarlas. Así que… ¿Vendrían conmigo? –Sus ojos brillaron con esperanza, buscando una respuesta afirmativa.

Los dos animales hicieron un sonido y el niño se decepcionó un poco.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué no pueden? –Los dos volvieron a hacer otro sonido. –Ya veo. Tú tienes que dejar huevos y Bale cuidar a sus bebés. Está bien. ¡Pero vayan a visitarme, eh! Que no me gustaría sentirme solito. –Hubo un corto silencio. -¡Ah, sí! Me voy lejos de aquí. Muy, muy lejos. ¿Han oído hablar del Océano Pacifico, cierto? ¡Pues iré por ahí, para poner pies en tierra donde Oriente! Ustedes saben, Japón.

El pequeño se despidió de sus dos amigas y levitó hacia el Océano Pacifico, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

-Pero… ¿¡Cómo y por qué?! –Gritó la chica de ojos ámbar.

-Bueno, resulta que me aprendí la dirección de tu casa y…

-¡N-no! ¡No me refiero a eso! Bueno, en parte… ¡Pero la cuestión es, ¿cómo entraste a mi casa?! Quiero decir… Las ventanas estaban cerradas y las puertas también.

-Ah, eso. Pues digamos que olvidaste la de tu cuarto. Es usted muy descuidada. –Se burló. -¿Qué tal si entran ladrones y se roban toda la colección de libros que tienes? Creo que a mí me daría un ataque cardiaco, mujer. Sobre todo porque esta colección es muy valiosa, y me ha servido de bastante.

-¿La dejé abierta? –Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano. –Como sea.

-También vine a devolverte este libro. –Le entrego el ejemplar. –Fue muy útil para mi investigación, y aportó a mi mente cosas que no sabía.

Una hoja de papel cayó del libro que le entregaba el rubio a la pelinegra. La chica se alarmó en cuanto lo vio caer y lo recogió en menos de un suspiro, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa, Ayuzawa? –Preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

-¡N-nada! ¡Y no me digas Ayuzawa, que yo apenas y te conozco! –Gruñó en respuesta la chica. -¡Ahora lárgate! –Lo pateó fuera de la casa, pero antes de marcharse, el rubio dijo otra cosa.

-¿Acaso era aquel dibujo? El de una madre, un padre, un bebé y una niña muy parecida a ti, quiero decir. –Se volteó. –Tengo que felicitarte, –rió– dibujas muy bonito.

La chica se sonrojó profundamente, causando una reacción de impacto en el adolescente. Se veía tan hermosa en ese estado.

Sin embargo, el sonrojo fue interrumpido por una patada en la rodilla al rubio. Él fingió dolor –aunque le doliera un poco– y dijo en tono burlón:

-Eres cruel, Ayuzawa.

-¡Cállate! –Le gritó, tomando por sorpresa al chico el cual se _retorcía de dolor_. -¡No me llames Ayuzawa! ¿Y a ti que te importa este dibujo? ¡Son cosas que no te incumben!

-Pero… tengo curiosidad por saber qué es eso…

La chica lo volteó a ver y suspiró_. No me queda otra opción, ¿eh?_ Se dijo a sí misma.

-Este hombre es mi padre… Bueno, sí, padre. O como sea. Esta mujer de acá –señaló a la mujer con un bebé en brazos. –Es mi madre. Ese pequeño bebé era mi hermana. Sí, era. Murió a los cinco años de edad. –El chico se sorprendió. –Su nombre era Suzuna. Y esta niña de aquí, efectivamente, soy yo. ¿Contento? ¿Ya te puedes ir? Si quieres búrlate, todos, absolutamente todos, hacen eso.

Hubo un silencio mientras Takumi trataba de analizar todo lo que le había dicho. Misaki pensó que en cualquier momento, el hombre estallaría en risas, así que se dirigió a la estantería, dobló la hoja de papel y la metió entre unos libros.

Sin embargo, aquella carcajada jamás llegó. De hecho, seguía paralizado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Finalmente, rompió el silencio.

-Perdona… Yo, no sabía. –Tragó saliva. –Lo siento mucho.

-¿Uh? No es nada, supongo. –Agradeció que no riera, e incluso estaba feliz. -¿Quieres… llevarte otro libro? –Le sugirió.

Ante el sorprendente cambio de personalidad de la chica, Takumi soltó una pequeña risa, la cual fue interrumpida por el sonido de un trueno, lo que sobresaltó a Misaki.

-Maldición, –se dijo el rubio –mi madre me matará si no llego a casa pronto. Y la lluvia no ayuda en nada. –Miró de nuevo a la pelinegra. –Oye, ¿me puedo quedar aquí hasta que paren los truen…? –Pero fue interrumpido por otro relámpago, el cual causó un silencio. Después de unos segundos, se podían oír algunas gotas de lluvia cayendo como rocas desde el cielo. –O bueno, hasta que pase la lluvia. –Le suplicó.

Misaki trató de procesar lo que el chico dijo, y cuando terminó, se sonrojó profundamente. -¡Ah, s-sí! –Tartamudeó. –La peor pesadilla de las madres es ver a su hijo mojado por la lluvia, ¿n-no? Así que puedes quedarte.

-Gracias, –dijo –pero dudo que esto pare hoy. Creo que llamaré a mi madre. –El chico de ojos esmeralda tomó su celular y llamó.

**-¿Hola?** –Contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. **-¿Takumi? ¿¡Takumi?! ¿¡Dónde estás?! ¿¡Por qué no has llegado?!**

**-Lo siento mamá. Pero vine a casa de Ayuzawa a dejarle su libro y me sorprendió la lluvia cuando iba a marcharme.**

**-¡Oh, en casa de Misaki!** –la mujer rió como adolescente. –**Entiendo, entiendo. Por el libro.** –Volvió a reír.

**-¡Mamá!**

**-Ya, ya. No te preocupes.**

-**Dudo que la lluvia pare ahorita, por lo que creo que me quedaré en su casa esta noche.**

-¿¡QUÉ?! –Gritó Misaki detrás del chico.

-**¡Oh, esa es Misaki! ¡Mándale mis saludos! Bueno, mucha suerte y protégete.** –Volvió a reír, pero antes de que su hijo protestara, colgó.

Suspiró y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Volteó a ver a la chica y sonrió al ver que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-¿T-toda la noche? –Preguntó.

-Así es. –Respondió.

-B-bueno… Creo que me toca dormir en el sillón. –Comentó. –Mi habitación está arriba, subiendo las escaleras, a la izquierda.

-¿Dormirás en el sillón? –Pausó un momento y la chica asintió. -¿Por qué?

-No quiero que tu madre piense que soy una egoísta.

-Oh, no lo hará. Créeme.

-¿Por?

-Ella te quiere como si fueras una hija.

-Pero la acabo de conocer…

-Sí. Pero si alguien le menciona el apellido "Ayuzawa" se pone a rebosar de alegría.

-¿Eh? –Pausó. -¿Tú sabes qué tipo de relación tenían mi madre y ella?

-Sí. Tu madre era la mejor amiga de la mía aquí en Japón. Se conocieron en el hospital hace años. Si no recuerdo mal, tenía como doce o trece años yo. Internaron a mi mamá en una clínica por problemas respiratorios, y tu madre era la enfermera que la cuidaba por las tardes y noches. Tengo que admitirlo, Minako-san es probablemente la persona más cariñosa de Japón. –Rió. –Ella me regalaba dulces y me contaba historias.

-Sí. Je. Ella es una buena persona a pesar de las cosas que hemos pasado. –Ambos sonrieron y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban dormidos los dos en el suelo.

* * *

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Imaginaba que esto fuera difícil, pero no tanto! –Decía el niño, refiriéndose a la tormentosa lluvia que caía sobre su pequeño cuerpo. -¿Pero qué pasa? –Se cuestionó. -¿Estará mamá enojada? ¡Jamás había presenciado una tormenta así! Creo que mejor me debí quedar en aquella isla.

Visualizó una casa a lo lejos, con un tejado grande, así que decidió parar ahí para descansar un poco. Cerró sus ojitos lentamente y se hizo bolita, tratando de calentarse un poco. Un rayo cayó enfrente de él, el cual lo alarmó y causó un grito de su parte. Se tapó los oídos y empezó a llorar.

-Hermanitas, mamá, ayúdenme. Tengo miedo. –Lloraba.

* * *

¡Perdonen la tardanza, en serio! Además de que me sentía un poco baja de ánimo para seguir escribiendo, estuve ocupada. –Además de que me la llevaba jugando Pokémon y Minecraft, jajaja–

¡Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad, planeaba que este fuera un capítulo largo (3,000 palabras aproximadamente), pero como soy algo flojita, siempre los dejo a los 1,500 –y cómo mucho a los 2,000-

¡Ah, y también! La isla Palmyra sí existe, y es muy pequeña. También se le suele conocer como la isla maldita. o_o

La acción comenzará en unos caps más, así que sean pacientes, por favor.

¡Un saludo!


	5. Chapter 5: Innominatam

A la mañana siguiente, la joven de pelo negro se levantó sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Había dormido como un bebé al cual le habían cantado una canción de cuna los ángeles; y no sabía por qué. Tratando de abrir un poco más sus ojos ámbar, se encontró a un lado, a un chico de pelo rubio, durmiendo pacíficamente. El rubor en sus mejillas, no tardó en aparecer y se levantó de golpe, haciendo que se golpeara con uno de los bordes de la mesa que ahí se encontraba, provocando que se cayera un florero y, así, despertar al rubio.

Se sentó algo confundido y miró a su alrededor. Oyó los leves tartamudeos de alguien y volteó, logrando ver así a una recién despertada Misaki Ayuzawa.

-Buenos días –dijo él, tapándose la boca para bostezar. -¿Dormiste bien?

La pobre chica, con las mejillas ardiendo, salió corriendo a la cocina, haciendo reír al presente. Se levantó con mucha dificultad y se dirigió hacia donde hace unos momentos, había corrido la recién despertada.

Y la encontró. Estaba recargada sobre la encimera de la cocina, murmurando maldiciones y otras cosas que no llegaron al oído del chico.

-¡A-ah! ¡Tú! –Señaló la ojos ámbar. -¿Q-qué quieres?

-Pues tengo hambre. ¿Qué hay de desayunar? –Preguntó, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica se sonrojó y empezó a tartamudear.

-S-sí… Acerca de eso… -Se volteó para no mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-no sé cocinar. ¡Y no te burles!

El chico mira a la adolescente, tratando de ocultar una risa, pues no quería verse maleducado, y menos enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó enojada -¿Acaso tú también crees en ese estereotipo que tienen sobre nosotras las mujeres? –El muchacho se sorprendió. -¿Las que no salen nunca de la cocina, son débiles y usan vestidos con florecitas rosas?

Abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva. ¿Pero qué rayos…?

-No, no, no. No me malentiendas. –Tomó un poco de aire. –Es que… ¿Cómo te mantienes viva? ¿O te alimentas de luz solar? –Trató de bromear para ablandar un poco el ambiente.

-Para algo está la comida instantánea, ¿no? –Lo miró directamente a los ojos. –Así que lo siento, no te haré nada de desayuno, a menos que quieras un ramen hecho en microondas. ¿O no te gusta la comida instantánea? ¿Siempre comes comida de cinco estrellas en tu mansión?

-Oye, oye, -la silenció- que viva en una mansión y tenga dinero no me hace de otro mundo. Puedo comer comida de la que haya. Soy un humano, Ayuzawa.

La chica únicamente gruñó y sacó de la alacena dos platos de plástico con ramen dentro. Abrió uno y lo metió en el microondas. Cuando estuvo listo, se lo dio al ojiverde.

-Que disfrute. –Dijo, sonando algo molesta. Prosiguió a hacerse su propio desayuno y se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que oyeron el grito de un niño en el patio trasero. La chica dejó su comida en el suelo y salió corriendo hacia allá, seguida del rubio. No vieron nada.

Un llanto sonó detrás de un árbol de Sakura. La ojos ámbar se acercó lentamente a ver de qué o quién se trataba; y cuando se fijó, abrió los ojos de par en par. El muchacho que la acompañaba hizo lo mismo.

Ahí había un niño –aproximadamente de seis o siete años de edad- llorando por una herida que sangraba en su frente. El pequeño miró a Misaki y se tiró a sus brazos, buscando consuelo. La abrazó tan fuerte que la pobre se quedaba sin aire, hasta que el niño se bajó y abrazó su pierna.

-¡Ese árbol es malo! –Apuntó al Sakura. –¡Estaba durmiendo en su rama cuando se rompió y me caí! ¡No me gusta! –Pataleó.

El niño –de pelo rubio y ojos azules con un tono de verde- abrazó aún más fuerte la pierna de la chica, haciendo que se pusiera morada del apretón y soltara un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Entiendo! –Dijo, tratando de quitar al pequeño de sus piernas. -¡Pero no me estrangules así!

El inocente pequeño se separó de golpe y miró a la cara a la muchacha, y de reojo a su acompañante.

-L-lo siento. –Se disculpó, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. –Es que estoy tan enojado con el señor árbol. ¡Mira, no se quiere disculpar! –Señaló al Sakura.

El trío estuvo en silencio por un minuto. Misaki y Takumi tratando de procesar lo que pasaba y el niño señalando al árbol.

-Am… ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó el chico.

El niño volteó. -¿Mi nombre? ¡Mi nombre es Amolentia, un gusto! –Sonrió, para después hacer una mueca de dolor. –Dejaré de sonreír, si lo hago, me dolerá más mi herida.

_-¿Amolentia? ¿Dónde escuché ese nombre?_ –Pensó el rubio.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? –Preguntó la pelinegra.

-¿Mis padres? Papá no tengo. ¡Pero sí mamá! Ella está muy ocupada trabajando. Y mis hermanitas también. Mi hermano… Mi hermano no sé qué está haciendo, pero supongo que será algo importante.

-¡Amolentia! –Por fin soltó el rubio. -¡Tú eres Amolentia!

-Sí, lo soy. ¡Lo acabo de decir!

Misaki miró unos segundos al ojiverde y por fin procesó lo que él trataba de decir.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! O debería decir… Rayos, como sea… ¡Eres Amolentia! ¿¡Cómo esto es posible?! –Su grito resonó por toda la calle, haciendo ladrar a unos cuantos perros.

-¡Ah! Pues ayer vine desde mi isla porque me aburría. Entonces vino una gran lluvia, -explicaba con sus manos, mientras hacía sonidos de truenos y lluvia –me mojé y dormí aquí.

El chico miró a Misaki.

-Ven con nosotros. –Le dijo ella. –Vamos dentro de casa a curar tus heridas… Y bueno, para que nos expliques un poco más.

El pequeño asintió.

* * *

-¿Alguna novedad? –Preguntaba una niña de pelo grisáceo.

-Parece que no, todo está en paz y… ¿¡Pero qué?! –Exclamó otra pequeña de pelo café.

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mira esto! –Señaló a un pequeño lago.

Aquél pequeño lago servía como una televisión que mostraba imágenes de lo que pasaba alrededor del planeta –y la galaxia en general–. Muy útil para controlar.

-¿¡Será posible?! –Se alarmó la pelo gris. -¡Pensé que estaba dormido o algo! ¡Rayos!

-Pues no es así. ¿Avisamos a mamá?

-¿Pero ha causado un daño ya?

-N-no. –Comentó la pelo café. –Pero tendremos que avisar antes de que algo malo pase, ¿no?

-¡Pero mamá tiene mucho trabajo! Y decirle eso le causará mucho estrés. ¿No crees?

-¡Sí Diame! ¿¡Pero te imaginas las cosas malas que pueden pasar con él en el mundo real?! ¡Guerras y bastante muertes sin sentido! ¡Maldición! ¿¡Dónde está Amolentia cuándo se le necesita?!

-¡Oye! ¡Maldición es una palabra mala de humanos! ¡Eso no se dice!

-¿¡Pero acaso eso importa?! –Levantó la voz, sorprendiendo a la otra niña. -¡Cuando él está aquí, muchas cosas malas pasan! ¿Acaso…? –Ablandó un poco la voz. -¿Acaso no recuerdas aquella vez que mamá salió muy lastimada por su culpa?

La pequeña de pelo gris tragó un poco de saliva y bajó la mirada, escondiendo sus hermosos ojos azules bajo los mechones de su copete. Ella aún recordaba aquél día. Recordaba lo mucho que se asustó por ver a su madre así; tan lastimada. Herida tanto psicológicamente como físicamente. Y aún así, les había sonreído a ambas, para no preocuparlas.

-S-sí. Pero… Si no hace nada malo, no le diremos nada, ¿sí? Y si hace algo malo, nosotros nos encargamos, Pearce. ¡No hay de qué preocuparse!

La chica de pelo café suspiró. –Supongo. Volvamos al trabajo, ¿sí?

-¡Está bien! –Mostró una gran sonrisa, dispuesta a trabajar.

* * *

-¿Ya no te duele? –Preguntó delicadamente, pasando un poco de ungüento para heridas en su frente.

-No. ¡Muchas gracias! –Respondió felizmente, abrazando a lo que él pensaba, su salvadora.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Me asfixias!

-¡Lo siento mucho! –Se separó. -¡Es que estoy tan feliz!

-Me alegro mucho. –Sonrió la chica de pelos negros, causando un sonrojo en el pequeño.

Y, al otro lado de la habitación, un rubio de ojos verdes miraba la escena con un poco de… celos.

* * *

-Pero qué cosas tan débiles los humanos de hoy. Les pones un dedo encima y mueren. Antes no pasaba esto. ¡Podía manipularlos, jugar con ellos! –Se decía a sí mismo un niño de pelo negro, ojos rojos. –Dependen de objetos para vivir. ¡Mira esto! –Señaló una computadora. -¡Esta cosa es como una enciclopedia gigante! En vez de ir a leer libros, ven esta cosa. Ignorantes. –Gruñó.

Paró un segundo y se sentó en la terraza de un hotel. –A todo esto… ¿Cómo les irá a ellos tres? Esas dos hijas de mamá y ese niño consentido. ¡Ellos tienen todo! ¡Un nombre, amor de mamá, son apreciados por los humanos! A mí me aborrecen. ¿Será por qué no tengo nombre? ¿O será por qué quise destruir la tierra? ¡No veo nada de malo en eso! ¡Es una creación inútil!

Una mujer que entraba a la terraza, se impactó a ver al pequeño y oír sus palabras. _¿Un niño de ocho años diciendo tales cosas? ¡Pues vaya padres a de tener! _Pensó.

-Esto… Perdona. –Dijo la mujer armada de valor. -¿Quién eres?

El niño volteó a ver a la señora. Rubia, ojos verdes, alta y pelo ondulado. _Nada mal para un humano_, pensó él.

-No sé. ¿Cómo me llamarías tú? –Respondió indiferente.

La mujer se impresionó.

-Pues… Eres un niño muy bonito… No sé…

El niño gruñó.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Mi nombre? ¡Mi nombre es Patricia Walker! –Respondió animada, sorprendiendo al niño. –Oye, ¿no te han dicho que te pareces mucho al innombrable? ¡Sí, sí, ese de la leyenda de Serena! Pero no lo tomes a mal, es que su descripción es muy parecida a tu aparien-

-¡Ya, entendí! –Gritó enojado, interrumpiéndola. -¿Y qué si es así? ¿Me pegas? ¿Me gritas? ¿Me mandas a otra dimensión para que no haga daños en el mundo?

-¿Pero qué cosas dic-…

-¡Todos me odian! Así es, ¡todos!

-¡Pero yo no te odio! ¿¡Cómo odiar a alguien que ni siquiera conozco?!

El pequeño se sorprendió un poco; gruñó y empujó a la mujer para salir de ahí.

Se hizo invisible y levitó hasta un lugar cualquiera.

-Tal vez… -Se dijo a sí mismo. –Esa humana no sea tan mala… Y la pueda usar para mis planes… -Miró al cielo. -Estúpida creadora… Digo, mamá.

* * *

**¡Capítulo cinco recién salido del horno! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Me quedé muy conforme con él y espero que ustedes también.**

**Puse algo de… Romance –Aunque no lo parezca– entre Misaki y Takumi.**

**¡Muchas gracias a Leonor Dreakin por sus reviews! (Y lo siento, no puedo aceptar tu propuesta, yo sólo amo a Takumi –y varios artistas, pero eso ya es otra cosa xD)**

**¡Un saludo, lectores!**


	6. Quidam drachmas

Misaki despertó por el molesto sonido de su celular vibrando. Se levantó de la cama con mucha dificultad y se frotó los ojos. Soltando un bostezo, buscó su teléfono en la mesita de noche, pero no lo encontró. _Se habrá caído debajo de la cama_, pensó. Miró debajo de su cama y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿¡Pero qué haces ahí abajo?! –Gritó totalmente despierta.

Ahí estaba Amolentia, jugando con el celular de la chica.

-Esta cosa extraña ha estado haciendo ruidos raros toda la mañana ¡y no se quiere callar! –Protestó haciendo un puchero.

-¡D-Dame eso! –Le arrebató el celular de las manos. -¿Aló?

-¡Misaki! ¡Ya van diez llamadas que no me contestas! ¿¡Qué hacías?!

-¡Ah, mamá! ¡Lo siento, es que…! –Miró al niño. –Se me cayó debajo de la cama… Y no lo alcanzaba.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Esa no es una excusa, señorita! –Le dijo enojada.

-L-lo siento.

-Como sea… Perdón por hablarte así, es que estaba bastante alterada porque no contestabas…

-Ya, ya.

-En fin, te tengo que decir algo… Bueno, importante.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que no te enojarás.

-Depende de lo que me digas… ¿Tiene que ver con Sakuya?

-En parte.

-¿Eh? ¡Dímelo ya!

-Está bien. Lo que pasa es que arrestaron a tu padre y…

-¡Qué bueno! –La interrumpió. -¡Se lo tenía bien merecido!

-¡Misaki!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Me alegro bastante!

-¡Déjame terminar! –Le gritó.

La chica silenció un momento y asintió, dejando continuar a su madre.

-Pues lo encarcelaron por robar dinero de un banco. Una caja fuerte, precisamente. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

La mujer al otro lado de la línea suspiró e hizo una pausa.

-Creen que yo fui cómplice y por lo tanto me encarcelaran a mí también.

Silencio completo. Misaki trataba de procesar lo que le decía Minako. No, no, no. Seguro le estaba jugando una broma. Pero… ellos no tienen pruebas de que fue… ¿O sí? ¿Su madre se estaba volviendo igual de mala que su padre? O es que…

-¿Ca-cariño? –Dijo asustada la mujer. -¿Sigues ahí?

El celular de la adolescente cayó al piso, llamando la atención del niño que aún seguía debajo de la cama. Tomó el teléfono, salió debajo de la cama, se paró y trató de dárselo a la chica que aún seguía en shock.

-Ten tu cosa… -Le dijo asustado.

-¿Hola? –Dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

La línea se cortó y Misaki gritó.

-¡TE ODIO, ESTÚPIDO SAKUYA!

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido y se cambió de ropa rápidamente. Se puso unos jeans no muy ajustados, Converse negros –con blanco– y una camisa blanca.

Se volteó y se espantó al ver a su madre cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de demonio. Si las miradas mataran…

-¿Dónde estuviste hoy en la mañana? –Bufó la mujer.

-En casa de Ayuzawa-San, -respondió indiferente. –no hice nada malo, despreocúpate.

-Se supone que deberías haber llegado a primera hora. Son las tres de la tarde, cariño. –Tomó aire. –Como sea. –¿Qué hiciste en su casa?

Recordó los sucesos de esta mañana. _¿Debería de decirle lo de Amolentia? No, no me lo creerá y me tomará como loco_, pensó.

-Pues cocinamos un pastel y la ayudé a limpiar su casa. –Mintió, esperando a que le creyera.

-Ah, está bien. –Le sonrió. Si que era una inocente esta mujer…

Ella le hizo una seña para que bajara a comer. El asintió y la siguió silenciosamente, evitando cualquier palabra que contradijera lo dicho antes. Se sentó en el comedor y esperó a su madre para que le trajera el plato. Comió, agradeció por la comida y se levantó de la mesa, a buscar su celular que estaba en el cuarto.

Llamó a un número, y después de alrededor de quince llamadas, contestaron.

-¿¡Qué?! –Gritó alguien.

-Ah, Misaki. Por fin respondiste. –Dijo él tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero la verdad es que se había preocupado porque no respondía.

-¿Eh? ¿Usui? ¿¡Usui?! ¿¡Cómo conseguiste mi número?! –Gritó al otro lado de la línea, casi reventándole los oídos al rubio.

-Tranquila, relájate. ¿No recuerdas? Tú me lo diste ayer por la noche, diciendo que si necesitaba algo, te llamara…

Ella gruñó en respuesta, causando una risita de parte del rubio. Él – aunque no estaba presente con ella – podía sentir su sonrojo incluso al otro lado de la línea, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

_¿Qué tenía esta mujer?_

-¿Y? –Dijo ella finalmente, rompiendo el hielo.

-Ah. ¿Y Amolentia?

-Él… -Se calló un rato. –Está… En el patio, jugando con unos pájaros.

-Perfecto. ¿Nadie sabe de su existencia en tu casa?

-No.

-Genial. Te veo en la noche.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Oye, espera! –Pero antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa, él colgó, con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios.

Le pidió permiso a su madre para salir a casa de Ayuzawa ese día por la noche, a lo que ella accedió felizmente. ¡Por fin Takumi había hecho una amiga!

Sí, por fin. Takumi era bastante indiferente con la gente; no le importaba el mundo exterior a excepción de su madre, ni siquiera su hermano o su abuelo. Esos dos tenían la culpa de que él fuese así. Los odiaba. Pero no podía culparlos, ¿no? No podía culparlos de ser tan imbéciles.

Salió a la calle a tomar un poco de aire y en el camino, se encontró con una chica. No le interesó. Ella se acercó muy coqueta a él y le guiñó un ojo, causando una mueca de asco por parte de Usui. La chica, estupefacta, abrió los ojos como platos y le gritó.

-¿¡Pero qué clase de educación es esa, hombre?!

Él no respondió. No quería hablar con ella. No le interesaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Quién pensaría que un joven tan guapo como usted trataría tan mal a una señorita como yo!

Él la miró indiferente. Ella lo observó fijamente, buscando un perdón de su parte, pero nunca sucedió; en cambio, él siguió caminando como si nada. La chica gruñó y siguió con su camino.

* * *

-¡Mira, mira, Misaki–chan! ¡Este pajarito ha aprendido a volar! ¡Y él solito! –Exclamó un entusiasmado Amolentia.

-Sí, me alegro. –Respondió ella, con una sonrisa.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, interrumpidos solamente por el canto de las aves y las risas del niño. Era tan pacífico. Desde que Amolentia se había quedado en esa casa, todo el ambiente era más alegre. Aquella mañana, un ave se había parado en la ventana de Misaki y le había cantado para que se despertara, haciendo el día menos estresante. Su alma se sentía menos pesada y su corazón más grande y liviano. Entonces, recordaba la conversación de ella y su madre.

Amolentia notaba eso y trataba de hacerla sonreír, haciendo que los pajaritos cantaran en coro. Él tenía un poder increíble: Hacer el corazón de las personas más grande, haciendo que estas sean más solidarias y bondadosas. Eso, efectivamente, no venía en ningún libro, y Misaki se sentía privilegiada de tenerlo a él en casa. No es que presumiera, pues no le gustaba presumir en lo absoluto, algo había que la hacía sentir especial.

Un trueno se escuchó desde el horizonte, alarmando a ambos. Ella cargó al niño dentro de casa y él les dijo a sus amigos pájaros que se refugiaran dentro de un árbol, para que no se mojaran sus alitas. Entraron a la casa y ella fue rápidamente a cerrar todas las ventanas, para que no entrara agua y se mojara la casa.

Hubo unos momentos de paz, hasta que tocaron la puerta. Ella se levantó pesadamente del sofá. ¿Quién tendría agallas para tocar la puerta en momentos lluviosos como aquél? Abrió la puerta con cuidado y…

…

-¿Alice?

* * *

Ok, siento mucho la espera. En serio, lo siento desde el fondo de mi oscuro y frío corazón, pero no tenía ganas de escribir: Estaba deprimida y tal, además de la escuela, que me tiene agobiada. Primeras semanas de clase y ya tenemos toneladas de tarea… En fin, eso es todo. ¡Trataré de continuar pronto y rápido – además de hacer capítulos más largos!

**Rebeca18**: ¿Es en serio? ¡Woah, entonces estoy contenta de que te haya gustado! Es un placer hacer historias, y más si a ustedes les gustan. : )

**Leonor Dreakin:** Hohoho, gracias por la review, ¡La aprecio mucho! –se sonroja– no es necesario tanto alago, sabes… Je, je… Yo sólo escribo lo que sale de mi cerebro–tamaño–cacahuate. ¿Y cómo matarías al innombrable? ¡Él es inmortal!

¿O no?

**Gakumi–chan:** Graaacias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

¡Si dejan review les envío por paqueteria un Usui Takumi! : D ¡Un saludo!


	7. Alice

-¿Alice?

Misaki tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Ahí estaba una vieja amiga, parada en su puerta; mojada y con una mirada seria.

Alice era una chica de pelo café hasta la cintura, cortado en capas y unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules. Con sólo mirarla te dabas cuenta de que no era japonesa, de hecho, no era de Asia–aunque sus ojos fueran algo rasgados.

-¿Puedo pasar? –Dijo finalmente, rascándose la nuca.

-Eh, claro. –Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

La chica en cuestión se llamaba Alice de la Vallière, con dieciocho años de edad y provenía de Francia.

Con un silencio incómodo, la invitó–con una seña–a sentarse en el sofá. La francesa sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y mandó un WhatsApp a quién sabe quién o qué. Lo guardó de nuevo y tomó un poco de aire, para luego suspirar.

-Gracias por dejarme entrar, –dijo aliviada– corrí desde mi apartamento hasta el Starbucks.

-¿Desde tu apartamento al Starbucks? –Preguntó horrorizada. -¿Tu apartamento no quedaba hasta la otra punta de Tokio?

-Exacto. –Soltó otro gran suspiro. –Se supone que quedaría con Elizabeth, ¿la recuerdas? –Misaki asintió. –Pero nunca llegó, y cuando decidí volver a mi hogar, me cae la lluvia encima, y como tu casa era la que más me quedaba cerca, no tuve otra opción.

-Pero el Starbucks me queda a como 10 Kilómetros.

-¡Exacto! –Dijo frustrada– ¡Eres la única conocida que me queda cerca, mujer!

-Oh, perdona.

-No, no importa. Es que vengo cansadísima y tal. Ahora, en este mismo momento se me antoja un café caliente, que sé que me pegará un resfriado horrible mañana.

-Perdona, pero… -Misaki tragó saliva. –No tengo café. Iba a ir a comprar ahorita, pero ha caído la llovida esta y me lo ha impedido.

Alice la miró con una mirada que mostraba frustración.

-¡Ok! ¡No pasa nada! Cuando pare la lluvia, pediré un taxi, iré a mi apartamento y como no vea a mi hermano con una taza de café caliente para mi, juro que le rompo la Playstation.

-¿Rubén?* –Rió la ojos ámbar.

-¡Sí! Ese maldito no hace nada más que estar enviciado a su Play jugando al… GTA V. Entiendo que lo haya esperado mucho, sí, pero, vamos, bien podría ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Misaki rió. Alice no había cambiado nada desde la primaria. Siempre seria, pero por más paciencia que tuviera, era fácilmente irritable.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Quiero decir, tú eres una adicta a Pokémon y Battlefield y él no te dice nada.

-Porque a él también le gustan. No digo que GTA no me guste, de hecho, es uno de mis juegos favoritos. ¡Pero gracias al juego no se ha rasurado la barba en una semana! Ya hasta parece Papá Noel pero versión castaño.

-Sí, sí, como sea… -Fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un vaso de cristal rompiéndose en la cocina.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó la de ojos azules.

-¡N-nada, nada! _Maldición_ _Amolentia, no sabes estarte quieto un rato_. ¡Ya vuelvo! –Dijo en pánico, mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Alice no pudo hacer nada más que rascarse la nuca en duda.

[…]

Misaki llegó a la cocina mirando a todos lados. Rápidamente, vio al levitando tratando de agarrar un contenedor de galletas. Inmediatamente, la chica lo agarró y lo devolvió al piso.

-¿¡Pero qué hacías?!

-¡Quiero unas gall…! –Pero antes de que pudiera subir más su voz, Misaki le tapó la boca.

-¡No grites, por favor! –Gritó susurrando. –Hay visitas y no quiero que te vean.

Él asintió.

-¡Hey, Misa! ¿Qué pasa? –Gritó Alice desde la sala de estar.

-¡N-nada!

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Oí un vaso de vidrio romperse!

-¡A-ah! ¡Es que había un ratón por aquí!

La francesa no respondió y la chica de ojos ámbar supuso que se había tragado esa excusa. Se volvió con el niño y le dijo,

-¿No puedes hacerte invisible por unos momentos? Por lo menos hasta que se vaya.

-¡Nop! Yo no tengo ese tipo de poderes, mi hermanitas y mi hermanito sí. –Exclamó levitando de nuevo.

-¡Maldición! Entonces… escóndete en la alacena y…

-Hey Misaki, no te escuché, ¿qué dec…? –La ojos azules se detuvo al ver, probablemente, la escena más extraña que haya vivido. Un niño, aparentemente de seis años de edad, rubio y ojos azules, levitando encima de Misaki, la cual trataba de taparle la boca.

-Ah… ah… -La francesa no podía articular ninguna palabra. –Pero qué…

-¡P-puedo explicarlo! ¡M-mira, él es mi sobrino, su nombre es! Er… er… -Pensaba en un nombre. -¡Takumi Christian!-

_¿¡En serio?! ¿¡No tenías otro nombre, Misaki?!_ –Se dijo a sí misma.

-Oh… Un gusto conocerte… Christian.

-Pero mi nombre… -Misaki lo interrumpió.

-¡Ay, Ch-Christian! ¡Deja de bromear! Este niño –fingió una risa– tiene un extraño hábito de cambiarse el nombre. ¡Igualito que su papá!

-Ya veo. ¿Y de quién es hijo?

_Maldición._

_La pelinegra no había pensado en eso, a ver de dónde sacaría eso… _

-¡De Christian Grey!

-¿Christian Grey? ¿Misaki? ¿Desde cuándo lees ese tipo de cosas, mujer? A mí no me trates de engañar, ¿me estás ocultando algo?

-¡No, en serio!

-¿Por qué me ocultas que es Amolentia? Vamos, es totalmente obvio. Tendrías que ser estúpido para no darte cuenta.

_Silencio._

_Rayos, ¿tan obvio era?_

-¿C-cómo?

-Es totalmente fácil de ver. Rubio, ojos azules y levita. Al principio tardé en procesar la escena, pero luego me di cuenta. –Soltó un suspiro. –Eres tan predecible, Misa. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, ni siquiera a Elizabeth, lo prometo. Ahora, sólo necesito que me expliques el cómo y el por qué.

_Genial, ahora tengo que explicarlo todo,_ –pensó– _espero que Takumi no se enoje._

[…]

Mientras levitaba por las grandes calles de Tokio, se le ocurrió una idea que sería totalmente eficaz contra su "madre". Se detuvo un momento para subir a una terraza de un lugar y sentarse ahí. Se puso a pensar sobre qué hubiera pasado si sus hermanas y hermano lo aceptaran y si su madre no lo hubiera castigado. Quizá toda la humanidad no lo odiase, quizá él fuera feliz sin necesidad de ver sufrir a la gente.

Se hizo bolita y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas. ¡No, no tenía que sentirse deprimido! Él era el Dios –por así decirlo– de la muerte y la antimateria. Tenía que ser fuerte y frío. Así debía ser él, si no, ¿qué sentido tendría ser el que controla esas cosas vitales? Él decía qué personas tenían que morir y qué tenía que ser destruido. Debía ser indiferente a lo demás, debía ser cruel.

Pues por algo había sido creado.

Entonces, escuchó una voz.

-Lluvia de mierda… Entre doce horas que hay en el día, pasa justo ahora. Por supuesto, claro. –Se decía a sí mismo un joven rubio.

Por curiosidad, se acercó a él–invisible por supuesto–para escuchar de qué hablaba.

_Este tipo se parece bastante a la mujer que conocí hace días…_

El chico sacó un celular de su bolsillo y empezó a marcar un número. No respondieron, así que volvió a marcar otra vez. De nuevo. Otra vez. Y así hasta que se comenzó a impacientar. Su pierna temblaba de la impaciencia, a lo que el pequeño no pudo evitar soltar una risita casi inaudible que por poco ni siquiera él mismo oyó.

El rubio volvió a guardar el celular en su bolso para después gruñir de frustración y hacer la cabeza para atrás. Hoy no era su día y se notaba desde lejos.

Y, accidentalmente, el niño que seguía invisible, tiró un jarrón de porcelana, haciendo que se rompiera y llamara la atención del chico.

El rubio volteó para ver quién o qué era. No vio nada y decidió ignorarlo.

Decidió que ya no quería causar más problemas ahí, así que se fue levitando hasta un lugar cualquiera.

[…]

_Rubén: Bueno, el nombre se me vino a la mente porque estaba viendo un vídeo del Rubius y como se llama Rubén y eso… amm… Ok, ignórenme, no importa xD._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Quiero ver sus opiniones acerca del capítulo, qué no les gustó, que les gustó y si ven algún error de gramática, ortografía y/o redacción, avísenme y en los próximos capítulos intentaré no caer de nuevo en esos fallos._

_¡Un saludo, y no olviden dejar review! Que tanto como al agua y la comida, las necesito para vivir… Ok no, lol._


	8. Explicaciones

-No es Amolentia… -Trató de convencer Misaki a la castaña. –Es que a… Christian le gusta hacer cosplay de cosas así. ¡Ya sabes cómo son los niños, mujer! –Rió nerviosamente.

-Pero…

-¡Amolentia no existe, Alice! –Le gritó, frustrada y nerviosa. -¡Si existiera, ya lo hubiéramos visto!

-Misaki…

-¡Es en serio, no es Amolentia!

-¡Misaki! –Gritó la castaña enojada. -¡Eres probablemente la única persona en este planeta que no puede decir mentiras sin sentirse nerviosa o sudar frío! –Inhaló y exhaló. –Mira, –se puso de rodillas y le hizo una seña al pequeño para que se bajara. Él asintió y bajó al suelo. –Si este no fuera Amolentia… No pudiera levitar. No te preocupes Misaki, no le diré a nadie, lo prometo. Lo prometo. He investigado años acerca del tema y sé que él es Amolentia.

Alice miró al niño y le acarició la cabeza. –No te preocupes. ¿Te puedo llamar Len de ahora en adelante? –Le sonrió.

-S-sí. –Asintió, sintiéndose confortable.

-Perfecto, Len. –Miró a la ojos ámbar, que veía la escena impresionada. –No se lo diré a nadie, mujer. Será un secreto entre las dos, ¿sí? No se lo diré ni siquiera a Rubén, ni a mis padres.

-Está bien… creo.

-No seas insegura. –Se puso de pie. –Ahora dime, ¿cómo y por qué llegó él aquí?

-¡Yo! –Exclamó Amolentia, llamando la atención de las dos adolescentes. –Vengo de una isla. Creo que se llamaba Palmyra. Me aburría ahí y quise viajar por el mundo, pero al parecer el cielo se enojó, haciendo una gran y fea tormenta. –Decía mientras hacía movimientos con sus manos. –Entonces, quise refugiarme y llegué a casa de ella. –Señaló a Misaki. -¡Es una buena humana!

-Ya veo. –Dijo Alice. Se silenció unos momentos, pensando en algo. -¿Y tu mamá sabe de esto?

-¿Eh? –Pensó unos momentos. –Creo que no.

-¿Tus hermanas?

-Tampoco, creo…

-¿Y tu hermano?

Se congeló. -¡E-Espero que no!

-Bien. Entonces te cuidaremos, ¿sí?

-¡Sí!

* * *

Y sin que se diera cuenta, la lluvia paró. ¡Perfecto!

Se levantó de su silla, pagó por la bebida y se marchó. En el camino a la casa de Ayuzawa, recibía bastantes miradas de mujeres –adultas y adolescentes– interesadas en él. Decidió ignorarlas, pero se volvieron bastante molestas cuando las miradas se convirtieron en suspiros y murmullos. Por eso no le gustaba salir de casa. Prefería quedarse leyendo libros, hacer cosas en su laptop o dormir. No era ese tipo de chicos fiesteros en lo absoluto. Era calmado, sereno y callado. No hablaba de más, pero tampoco de menos.

Todo lo contrario a Gerard, su hermano.

Él era extrovertido, salía a 'fiestas de trabajo', llevaba a la mansión 'compañeras de la corporación' y presumía hasta lo que no. Aunque eran parecidos en el físico –en la cara, más bien– eran muy diferentes de personalidad y forma de ser.

Sobre todo porque eran de padres diferentes. Takumi era un hijo ilegítimo, aborrecido por su abuelo y hermano, se podría decir que lo odiaba media familia. Mientras tanto, Gerard era el consentido del viejo y el heredero.

Tanto estaba pensando en eso que, cuando menos lo pensó, estaba en casa de la chica. Vaya.

Tocó la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa que la que abrió la puerta no fue Misaki, fue una chica de pelo café y ojos azules.

_Oh, aquí vamos_, pensó.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –Preguntó la chica. El rubio se sorprendió un poco de la frialdad y desinterés de la pregunta. —¿El novio de Ayuzawa? Vaya, pues… Se nota que le gustan los extranjeros.

Y dentro de unos segundos, la chica estaba siendo jalada del pelo.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO! –Exclamó una adolescente.

-¡Ouch! ¡Pues parecía! ¡Deja de jalarme el pelo! –Le gritaba.

El rubio miraba la escena tratando de controlarse.

_Fuera, impulso de idiotez_, se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡D-Deja de decir cosas que no son ciertas, Alice! ¡Y-yo no tengo novio! ¡Los hombres son…!

-¡Sí mujer, lo sé! ¡Según tú los hombres son asquerosos y deberían ser quemados en la hoguera! ¿¡Ahora podrías soltarme el…?! –Pero fueron interrumpidas por una carcajada.

Las dos voltearon y se encontraron al rubio rodando por el suelo, con lágrimas y riéndose como… Vamos, a carcajadas.

-¡P-Paren, por f-f-f-avor! –No podía articular bien una palabra debido a la risa.

-¿¡Qué haces?! –Le gritó una muy enojada –y sonrojada– Misaki.

-¡E-Es que…! –Estalló de nuevo.

-¡Para ya!

Se secó las lágrimas y con mucha dificultad se levantó del suelo. Miró a Misaki y esta se sonrojó, dándole la espalda. Él sonrió.

-Bueno, pajaritos del amor, –Interrumpió Alice. —Espero que ya hayan terminado con su 'discusión de pareja'.

-¡Que no somos novios!

-¿Y en qué momento lo mencioné?

La pelinegra soltó un gruñido y la trató de fulminar con la mirada, pero le fue imposible. Por alguna razón u otra, el efecto se invirtió y Alice intimidó a Misaki —cosa que le pareció muy divertida al rubio—.

-Bueno, —Dijo Usui interrumpiendo la pelea de miradas. — ¿Puedo pasar?—

-Sí, pasa. —Sugirió Alice.

-¡N-no, no pases! —Interrumpió una nerviosa Ayuzawa.

-¿Por qué? —Le preguntó el chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Es que… ¡Se me ha caído un vaso de vidrio y no quiero que se te encajen los cristales en el zapato!

-No es nada, te ayudo a limpiar.

-¡No es necesario, lo juro!

-Oye, si me estás ocultando algo, dime.

-¡Para nada!

-¡Señor de los ojos verdes! —Se escuchó una voz dentro de la casa. — ¡Está aquí, está aquí!

La voz —que era parecida a la de un niño de seis, siete años— llamó la atención del trío. Takumi y Misaki reconocieron inmediatamente aquél chillido.

_No, por favor, no,_ pensó Misaki.

-¡Señor de los ojos verdes! ¡Buenas tardes! —Y finalmente, se supo de quién era el grito. Amolentia corrió y abrazó al ojiverde por la pierna, mientras él miraba a Misaki con una cara indescifrable y Alice observaba todo como si estuviera mirando una pared–sin impresión alguna.

-¿Lo conoces, _Christian_? —Dijo Alice, enfatizando el nombre y mirando a Ayuzawa con una cara burlona.

-Pero yo soy…

-Sí, sí me conoce. —Interrumpió el rubio. —Él es…

-Tu hijo. Sí, me dijo Misa–chan. Muy lindo, eh. —Comentó la castaña, aguantándose las ganas de reírse.

_Por favor, que pare ya,_ suplicaba Misaki en su mente, sonrojada.

-Oh, sí. Pero no es mi hijo, debió haber sido un error de Ayuzawa; —rió — ya que él es el sobrino de mi prima.

-Ya veo. —Dijo levantando una ceja. — ¿Por qué me dijiste que era su hijo, Misa?

-¡Yo jamás te dije que era su hijo! —Explotó la pelinegra. —¡Te dije que era hijo de Christian Grey! —Hubo un silencio de por lo menos un minuto, el cual fue interrumpido por una carcajada tremenda de la ojiazul.

-¡Madre mía, mujer! —Trataba de decir mientras aplaudía por la risa. —¡Lo que haces por ocultarme algo! ¡Con que me hubieras dicho que era Amolentia hubiese bastado!

_Maldición._

El ojiverde, congelado, miró a la pelinegra buscando una explicación.

_Santa Serena, este día va de explicaciones…_

* * *

-Pearce…

-¿Qué?

-¡A-ay! ¡No me hables así! ¡Me da miedo!

-Tú sólo dime qué quieres.

-Ven a ver esto, por favor…

-Si es otra vez un gato persiguiéndose la cola, no iré.

-¡No es eso! Es importante.

-¿Qué quieres, niña? Mira, como sea…

-¡Que vengas, por el amor de la humanidad! —Estalló.

-Y-ya, está bien. —Lo hizo únicamente porque ver a su hermana enojada no era precisamente lo que uno buscaría. —¿Qué pasa?

-¡In! —Señaló a un charco de agua. — ¡Está aquí, está aquí!

-¿Dónde? —Miró.

-¿No lo ves? ¡Está en las calles de Japón, Tokio precisamente! Quién sabe cuántas maldades se estará planeando ¡Pero hay que detenerlo!

-Diame… Déjalo ahí un rato, mientras no haga nada, no armaremos una guerra.

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no? ¡Vamos ya! Que me da muy mala espina…

-No Diame, no. Entiende. Si armamos un alboroto, mamá se dará cuenta y luchará. ¿Quieres que salga lastimada?

-No…

-Entonces no hagamos nada, aún. ¿Entendido?

- …

-¿Hm?

-¡De acuerdo! Pero no digas que no te avisé. Que eres muy eno…–¡Ouch!

-¡Vuelves a decir que soy enojona y lamentarás ese momento! —La amenazó.

-Ironía en estado puro… Válgame.

-Como sea… Vamos a dormir un rato —Bostezó. —Tengo un sueño que no veas…

-Ya, ya. Buenas noches. —Dijo recostándose en una estrella y cerrando sus ojos.

-Sí… —Se acostó en la luna. —Hasta que vea a la estrella fugaz no me despierto.

-Igual…

* * *

Después de aquella media–discusión, salieron a dar un "paseo". Nadie decía nada y Alice estaba empezando a impacientarse. Ella estaba entre los dos, en medio. Era bastante incómodo. Hasta que…

-Oye Misa, ¿es cierto que te gusta Takumi? —Preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Ella notó un leve sonrojo en la cara del rubio y rió, volteó a ver a Misaki y notó que su cara estaba totalmente roja; sin embargo, nadie dijo nada.

-Es que como lo leí en tu diario.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún diario!

-¿Pero lo admites? —Fingió inocencia de nuevo.

-¡No!

-Lo acabas de admitir, —dijo sonriendo victoriosamente —Misa–chan.

Dicho eso, Misaki se sonrojó aún más, y el pequeño sonrojo en la cara del ojiverde se hacía más presente todavía. La francesa se quiso dar palmaditas en la espalda por haber logrado aquello.

-¡Cállate! —La japonesa le dio la espalda. — ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea molestarme?

-Bueno, cuando vas de 'paseo' a un lugar y nadie habla, normalmente te aburres. Fue tu culpa y la de él no hacer plática. —Contestó indiferente. — No sé, con que hubieran hablado del clima era suficiente.

Alice se volteó para ver a Takumi y por qué no hablaba. Soltó una pequeña risa al verlo volteado a otro lado, obviamente, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

_¡Un momento! _—Pensó Alice — _Si este tipo está sonrojado por lo que dije, eso quiere decir que… ¡Uy! Más razones para molestar a estos dos_. —Sacó su celular y miró la hora.

-¡Ave María Purísima, qué tarde es! —Exclamó. —Si no llego a casa en media hora, Rubén me va a dar un sermón que ni él se lo va a poder tragar. ¡Hasta luego, copains à venir ! —Y salió corriendo antes de que los dos pudieran decir algo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio hasta que Takumi lo rompió.

-Deberíamos… de volver con Amolentia, quién sabe qué estará haciendo. —Sugirió.

-Sí, eso sería lo mejor… Vamos.

Y volvieron en un silencio incómodo.

* * *

_¡Fin del capítulo, señores y señoras! Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden de dejar su review. Si se preguntan cuántos capítulos tendrá esto, siendo sincera, no lo sé.** Echando leña al fuego** fue un total fail, porque me apresuré mucho en poner la acción y eso. En este no lo repetiré, lo prometeré. Y si calculo bien, serán entre 30 o más._

_Eso es todo, escribe tu review aquí debajo y hazme feliz. ¡Saludos!_


	9. French Girl

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas de mí?_

—_Yo de ti no espero nada —rió—, sé de lo que eres capaz, pero no cumples mis expectativas, Misaki._

_Gruñó. —Lamento escuchar eso, padre. ¿Debería de llamarte así, cuando en realidad no has hecho nada por mí y por mamá?_

—_Sí, porque sin mí, tú no estuvieras aquí. No te preocupes, yo tampoco desearía que estuvieras aquí —soltó una carcajada—, es más, si yo fuera Minako, hubiera abor…_

— _¡Cállate! —Le soltó un bofetón— ¡Sólo sirves para una cosa, y esa cosa es para tirarte a la basura! Créeme, hay millones de hombres en el mundo y aún sigo sin entender por qué mamá te eligió a ti. ¡Fuera, fuera! _

_Agarró su cuello y lo apretó. La chica se estaba empezando a quedar sin aire, y el hombre reía como psicópata al ver la cara de su 'hija' en diferentes tonos de colores._

—_Su… suél… tame, des… graciado… —Decía con mucha dificultad tratando de quitarse las manos de él de su cuello._

— _¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Dulces sueños, hija…_

Y se despertó sudando frío y respirando pesadamente. Otra vez esa misma pesadilla con ese estúpido hombre. Tomó su celular de la mesa de noche y vio la hora.

…

…

¿¡Las 9:30 A.M?!

— ¿¡Pero qué…?! ¡Si esto todavía sigue oscuro! —Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se dirigió a las cortinas. Las abrió y notó que el cielo estaba de un gris típico de tormenta. —Claro, está nublado… Pero aún me sigo preguntando por qué estos días siempre ha estado así…

Se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha y se cepilló los dientes. Hizo un cambio rápido de ropa y salió al comedor. En él, se encontraba Amolentia comiendo una galleta; a su lado, estaba Takumi tomándose una taza de café… Esperen, ¿Takumi?

—Buenos días, Misa–chan. ¿Cómo dormiste? —Dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa pícara, pero le fue imposible.

— ¿Cómo y por qué?

—Si te refieres a cómo entré a tu casa, recuerda que anoche dormí en el sofá después de la caminata. Eres muy despistada.

—No me digas Misa–chan.

—Y con un poco de lento procesamiento también —rió—.

—Como sea —dijo bostezando—… ¿De dónde sacó Amolentia esa galleta? Recuerdo que las había escondido.

— ¡Taku me las dio! Dijo que no te dijera porque si no te ponías más enojada que… Ups. ¡P-perdón! —Exclamó, tapándose la boca.

— ¿Takumi? —Gruñó con un aura demoniaca a su alrededor— ¿Es cierto lo que dice Amolentia?

Él se levantó de su silla y con paso lento, se acercó a ella, hasta que quedaran frente a frente. El aura de Misaki desapareció instantáneamente y fue sustituida por un sonrojo en su cara. Los ojos esmeraldas del chico penetraban el alma de la chica. Se podría decir que la intimidaba, pero sin ganas de hacerle daño alguno.

— ¿Y qué me vas a hacer si sí lo hice? —Le dijo con voz ronca. Él aún no quitaba su vista de los ojos ámbar de la chica que se había quedado petrificada con tan intensa mirada. Ella miró más fijamente aquellos ojos y vio un pequeño destello de desafío.

—Y-yo —Tartamudeó—… ¡Ah! ¡Tengo hambre, quítate del camino! —Gruñó y lo empujó para que dejara de bloquearla. Ella, con la cara más roja que un tomate, se dirigió a la cocina, a ver qué se encontraba.

Volvió a gruñir cuando se encontró su alacena casi vacía. Había una bolsa con cuatro trozos de pan y mermelada.

_Bueno, con esto me tendré que conformar, _pensó.

Tomó dos trozos y los untó de mermelada. Se los terminó en un bocado gracias al gran hambre que tenía, y como no había nada que tomar —más que agua—, pues digamos que no le fue tan bien…

Se escuchó un sonido proveniente del segundo piso el cual la chica reconoció al instante; el tono de llamada de su madre. Corrió hacia él, abrió la puerta de su habitación y tomó el artefacto.

— ¡Mamá! —Exclamó con un tono contento en su voz.

—Misaki, cariño —Dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea, con cierta voz maternal—. ¿Qué tal te va?

—Excelente —comentó—, aunque no desayuné muy bien. No hay casi nada para comer.

Suspiró. —Hija, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? Antes de venirme a China, te dije que todos los días te dieras una vuelta por el mercado a comprar víveres. ¿Qué desayunaste?

—Pan con mermelada.

— ¿Tostado?

—No.

—Hija, juro que si no comes bien, cuando vuelva, iré especialmente a castigarte.

— ¡E-entiendo! En una hora iré al mercado, no te preocupes. Lo prometo.

—Bien. Ahora, de lo que quería hablarte.

— ¿Es algo acerca de mi padre? Déjame adivinar… ¿Lo encarcelaron?

—No. Pero es algo muy serio, cariño.

Maldición. Cuando su madre decía que algo era serio con voz profunda, es que las cosas **sí** iban a estar serias, y demasiado.

— ¿Q-qué es? —Preguntó con un tono evidente de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Mira, volveré a Japón en una semana —tomó aire—. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que me he librado de todo lo referente a tu padre. ¿Recuerdas a la abuela Yuki?

—Cómo olvidar a mi abuelita —Sonrió nostálgicamente—… ¿Qué le pasa?

—Pues al parecer descubrieron la causa de su muerte.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó intrigada, pero sin dejar el tono de preocupación y nerviosismo.

—No lo sé, pero debe de ser algo muy serio y personal como para que me pidan ir a Japón.

—Sí… Espero que no sea algo muy grave…

—Lo mismo digo.

— ¿Y cómo van los asuntos con mi padre? —Le preguntó frustrada.

—Pues… El otro día fuimos al hospital y no le detectaron ninguna enfermedad —comentó—. Pero el sigue de necio diciendo que lo cuide.

—Ese maldito… ¿No lo puedes meter a la cárcel por fraude?

—No puedo. Por más que quiera, no puedo… Aunque no lo creas cariño... Le tengo miedo... Mucho miedo. Sé de lo que es capaz por tenerme a su lado, por ponerle toda la atención del mundo —se escuchó una tos horrible al fondo—. Lo siento cariño, tu padre pide atención. ¡Te hablo luego! ¡Cuídate y no te olvides de comer! —Colgó.

Suspiró. —Te extraño.

* * *

_We'll run where lights can't chase us,  
Hide where love can save us,  
I will never let you go…_

—Alice, deja ese reproductor antes de que lo quite yo y lo lance por la ventana.

Gruñó y se quitó los auriculares.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Mi novia llamó desde Estados Unidos. Es su cumpleaños mañana e iré.

— ¿Mary?

—Sí. Te quedas a cargo del apartamento.

—Ah, genial —dijo indiferente—. Espera, ¿¡qué?!

—Lo que oíste, Ali. Y si vuelvo y veo mis consolas maltratadas o con un simple rayón —la miró fijamente a los ojos—, tiro tu DS por la ventana.

— ¡Ya, ya! —Lo empujó— ¡Entiendo, entiendo!

—Te dejo hacer lo que quieras con el apartamento, ¿entendido? —La chica asintió— Pero, si destruyes algo o matas a alguien, tú pagas.

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas, _mamá_.

— ¡Ah, cierto! Mamá llamó para saber cómo estábamos el día que no estabas.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que te volviste drogadicta y alcohólica.

— ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Por qué le dijiste eso?!

Soltó una carcajada. — ¡Ay, que no es cierto! —Rió. —Le dije que estabas bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, mujer. Eres tan inocente.

Le pegó en la entrepierna. — ¡No me mientas así, _stupide_!

Su hermano se tiró al suelo casi agonizando por el dolor. — ¡Maldita! —Dijo entre dientes, parándose y tirándose sobre ella.

— ¡Quítate! ¡Pesas mucho!

— ¡Soy cinco años mayor que tú y ahora mismo te puedo matar!

— ¡Déjame! —Le mordió el brazo, haciendo que el chico soltara un grito.

— ¡Peso 85 kilos! Si no quieres morir, deja de gritar y de golpearme.

— ¡Ayuda, un tipo extraño me está acosando, ayu…! —Le tapó la boca.

— ¡Soy tu hermano y todos lo saben! —Se dejó caer encima de ella.

—Quítate… de… encima —decía tratando de empujarlo.

Finalmente, él se quitó de encima y ella aprovechó para tomar aire.

—Flaquito eres pero pesadito…

—Bien. Llamaré para pedir el boleto y mañana me voy. Te dejo a cargo la casa. Compra comida, no le abras la puerta a extraños…

— ¡Oye, oye! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Lo entiendo! Aunque la última parte… ¿Cómo pretendes que haga amigos si no quieres que conozca a 'extraños'?

Él gruñó. —Como sea, iré por el teléfono.

Y ella sonrió triunfante, sabiendo que había ganado otra discusión con su hermano.

_Tengo la casa sola_, pensó, _d__ebería traer a Amolentia aquí, que la casa de Misaki no es el lugar más seguro…_

* * *

*CANCIÓN DEL REPRODUCTOR: Spectrum, Dj Zedd ft. Matthew Koma.

*"stupide" – estúpido en francés (creo que era bastante obvio, vaya)

*Acerca de los 85 kilos del hermano de Alice: Recuerden que el tipo en cuestión en Rubius, y eso pesa. En un video sale pero no recuerdo en cuál.

En unos capítulos más empieza lo interesante, no se desesperen. Y otra cosa, perdonen por no actualizar pronto, que nomás terminé los exámenes, me ahogaron en un mar de tareas…

¡Saludo y review!


End file.
